The Da Nang Thang
Swim over to the freighter. Make your way down into the hull of the ship. Be quiet for as long as possible! Take out the refugees' guard. Shoot the padlock on the front of the refugees' container. Leave no one alive on the bridge! Go back and meet the refugees. They will lower some dinghies into the water. }} The Da Nang Thang is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, for Mountain Cloud Boys leader Wu Zi Mu. Mission Carl bumps into Woozie just as he is about to leave his apartment. Suddenly, Little Lion, a Triad gang member, calls Woozie and informs him of the Da Nang Boys having arrived on a freighter ship on the San Fierro Bay and have brought along some Vietnamese refugees and locked them in a container. Carl rushes to the apartment's roof and meets Little Lion who is about to fly towards the ship with his Maverick. Carl enters the helicopter and the two fly over to the ship in the middle of the bay. Carl, prepared for the attack, starts killing every Da Nang Boy he spots with a minigun and after a brief moment, one of the Da Nang Boys manages to shoot down the helicopter with a rocket launcher. Little Lion is killed while CJ survives the attack, but loses all his weapons, and some of his health, leaving him with only a knife. Carl boards the the ship and kills several Da Nang Boys, continuing his way around until he finds the prisoners and frees them. One of the refugees tells him where The Snakehead, the Da Nang Boys' leader, is located. Carl makes his way to the Snakehead, killing all enemies in the way. During the fight, Carl kills the Snakehead and then meets up with the Refugees. They lower some dinghies into the water and escape after gratefully thanking Carl for everything he did, leaving Carl alone on a dingy. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take out the Da Nang Boys on the ship *Swim over to the freighter *Make your way down to the hull of the ship. Be as quiet for as long as possible *Take out the refugees' guard *Shoot the padlock on the front of the refugees' container *Leave no one alive on the bridge *Kill The Snakehead *Go back and meet the refugees. They will lower some dinghies into the water Reward The rewards for this mission are $15,000 and increased respect. If the mission Toreno's Last Flight has been completed, the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom is unlocked. Deaths *Little Lion - Killed by the Da Nang Boys after his helicopter is shot down with a Rocket Launcher. *The Snakehead - Killed by Carl Johnson on orders from Wu Zi Mu. *Numerous members of the Da Nang Boys - Killed by Carl Johnson for getting in his way of rescuing the refugees as well as to leave no one alive on the freighter ship. Gallery TheDaNangThang-GTASA2.png|Carl Johnson attacking the Da Nang Boys freighter from a helicopter flown by Little Lion. TheDaNangThang-GTASA3.jpg|Little Lion's Maverick after being hit by a Rocket Launcher. TheDaNangThang-GTASA4.png|Carl Johnson freeing the refugees. TheDaNangThang-GTASA5.png|Carl Johnson about to kill The Snakehead. Walkthrough TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl comes to see Woozie at Woozie's apartment and runs into him while he's leaving. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS2.png|Woozie says that he's leaving the city. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS3.png|Carl asks if Woozie's leaving on a business trip. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS5.png|Woozie says that he's leaving for a task that will seal his place in the Triads. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS6.png|Woozie says that something has come up and is keeping him from leaving for now. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS7.png|As Carl and Woozie talk, Woozie gets a call. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS8.png|A Triad member by the name of Little Lion calles Woozie. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS9.png|Woozie is concerned to hear the news that Little Lion delivered. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS10.png|Woozie tells Little Lion to take Guppy and go deal with whatever Little Lion is calling about. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS11.png|Carl asks what's wrong. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS12.png|Woozie reveals that the Da Nang Boys are sailing into the city on a large freighter ship. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS13.png|Woozie says that Little Lion will go and examine the ship and says that he must go along as well. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS14.png|Carl says that he can go in Woozie's place. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS15.png|Woozie lets Carl go check the ship out. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS16.png|Woozie says that Carl's help has been invaluable to him. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS17.png|Carl asks where he can find Little Lion. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS18.png|Woozie tells Carl that Little Lion will be waiting for him in a Maverick. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS20.png|Woozie says that if all goes according to plan he'll call Carl in some time and invite him to his new spot. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS21.png|Carl mounting Little Lion's chopper on the Chinatown rooftops. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS22.png|Little Lion greets Carl. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS24.png|Carl says that he'll go along with Little Lion. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS25.png|Little Lion says that they'll use the helicopter to fly over the ship. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS27.png|Carl asks Little Lion where the ship they're headed to is. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS28.png|Little Lion says that the ship is docked out in the bay. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS30.png|Little Lion says Carl to be prepared to fire the minigun mounted in the helicopter, since the Da Nang Boys onboard will try to shoot them down. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS31.png|Carl says he'll be prepared. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS32.png|As Carl and Little Lion approach the ship, the Da Nang immediately try shooting them down. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl and Little Lion performing a fly-by on the Vietnamese gangsters. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS34.png|As Carl and Little Lion circle the ship, a gangster carrying a rocket launcher climbs atop the ship's containers and targets the helicopter. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS35.png|Carl's unable to notice the gangster while Little Lion panics. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS36.png|The gangster shoots and hits the Maverick with a missle, making Little Lion lose control. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS37.png|The helicopter spins out of control. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS38.png|The helicopter crashes into the bay. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS39.png|Carl managed to get out of the crash alive, while Little Lion appears to have died. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS40.png|Carl lost all of his weapons except for a knife he was carrying. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS41.png|Carl must swim over to the freighter's side and board it. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS42.png|Meanwhile, the Da Nang Boys look over the side to see if anyone survived the helicopter crash. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS43.png|One of the gangsters says that nobody could have possibly survived the crash. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS44.png|Just as the gangster says this, Carl boards the ship. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS45.png|Carl must sneak into the ship's hull. It's best for him to stay quiet for as long as possible. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS47.png|Carl stealth killing one of the gangsters. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS48.png|As Carl climbs onto containers in the ship, he inevitably gets spotted by the Da Nang. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS49.png|Carl shooting out with the Da Nang Boys while navigating the container maze. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS50.png|After some time, Carl comes across a drop into the hull. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS51.png|Carl entering the ship's hull. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS52.png|Some shuffle occurs in one of the containers in the hull. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS53.png|One of the gangsters comes over to the container and yells at it to keep quiet so to not bring the ship's captain down there. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS54.png|Other gangsters walk around the hull and fantasize about their future life in the United States. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS55.png|The gangsters' day dream is interrupted by Carl, who they spot in the hull. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS56.png|Carl shooting down the guards in the hull. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS57.png|Carl navigating the hull. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS58.png|As Carl approaches the other end of the hull, a gangster runs out from around the corner and throws a grenade at him. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS59.png|Carl killing the grenade throwing gangster. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS60.png|Carl must get to the container that the guard previously yelled at. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS61.png|As Carl approaches the container, he hears human voices. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS62.png|The people inside the container ask him to free them. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS63.png|Carl shooting the padlock. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS64.png|The container's door immediately opens. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS65.png|Several Vietnamese men come out of the container. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS66.png|The men say that the ship's captain, The Snakehead, tricked them and that they are prisoners aboard the ship. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS67.png|The men beg Carl to help them escape the ship. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS68.png|They say that Carl can find the Snakehead on the bridge. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS69.png|Carl must kill every Da Nang left on the ship and help the prisoners escape. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS70.png|Carl climbing back out of the hull. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS71.png|Carl taking out gangsters blocking his path to the Snakehead. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS72.png|Carl jumping over to the bridge. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS73.png|Carl taking out the last of the Snakehead's bodyguards. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS74.png|Carl climbing the stairs to fight the Snakehead. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS75.png|The Snakehead stops practicing martial arts and waits for Carl to approach him. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS76.png|Carl and The Snakehead meet face to face. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS77.png|The Snakehead challenges Carl to a sword duel and throws him a katana. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS78.png|Carl and the Snakehead prepare to duel. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS79.png|Carl cutting down the Snakehead. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS80.png|After defeating the Snakehead, Carl must return to the prisoners, who are lowering dinghies into the water after escaping the hull. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS81.png|Carl going back to the prisoners. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS82.png|Carl approaching the freed prisoners. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS83.png|Some time later, Carl and the prisoners have escaped the ship on dinghies. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS84.png|The freed prisoners thank Carl for saving them from the Snakehead. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS85.png|The Vietnamese men sail away on dinghies. TheDaNangThang-GTASA-SS86.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_59_-_The_Da_Nang_Thang_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_59_-_The_Da_Nang_Thang_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_59_-_The_Da_Nang_Thang_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia * Although Woozie is informed that the Da Nang Boys have just arrived in San Fierro on a container ship, the ship has been anchored on the bay since the start of the game due to it being a static object. * Regardless of how accurate the player is with the minigun, the gangster with the rocket launcher is invincible; therefore, the helicopter will always be shot down and Carl will lose his weapons collection. ** Even if the player shoots the missile, or the missile misses the helicopter, the helicopter will still be destroyed. ** In addition, the helicopter in the PC version is actually sunken but not exploded. It's invincible after the crash and will not sink further. If one were experienced enough, they could use a Sawn-off shotgun and boat to push the helicopter onto the beach, collect it, fly it back to a big garage and save it, then go back and complete the mission normally. * The sword fight in the mission is similar to the mission Cash In Kazuki's Chips in GTA: Liberty City Stories, in which Toni will be prompted to engage the enemy in the same way and is free to choose any weapon he wants. However, Toni's fight is harder due to the presence of heavily armed guards that will attack Toni when he pulls out a firearm and Kazuki is low on health. * Even if the player is unarmed or has a different melee weapon, Carl will automatically receive a knife after the helicopter is shot down. * The Maverick in the cutscene has windows in the bottom front, unlike other Mavericks seen in-game. * On rare occasions, due to the ship's height, a plane may crash into it, resulting in the death of The Snakehead and his guards. This causes Carl to automatically meet up with the refugees. * During this mission, it is impossible to get a wanted level. Accessing impound garages will cause nearby officers to shoot the player but no wanted level will be attained. Accessing the Easter Basin Naval Station can cause FBI Ranchers to spawn on the road, but not chase the player. **In addition, one can access the locked region of Las Venturas and Area 69 freely. However, if the player flies an aircraft over their airspace, the SAM sites will fire on the player regardless of wanted level and can waste them. Navigation }}de:The Da Nang Thang es:The Da Nang Thang fi:The Da Nang Thang pl:Da Nang Thang Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions